Korhal's Demise Chapter One
by Nydra
Summary: After the Brood War, Arcturus decides to seek out allies to defeat the Queen of the Zerg. However, with a reputation like his who would bother allie up with him. Even some of his generals have problems with him. This story has new characters and some OC.


Korhal's Demise

In the throne room of Arcturus Mengsk leader of the Sons of Korhal and the self proclaimed ruler of Korhal IV. Arcturus speaks to his remaining four generals about his next move after the devastation that the brood war caused.

"The Brood War has been nothing compared to all the other wars we've been through these past few years. We may have lost to Kerrigan and her Zergs but we can still rule this god forsaken sector." Mengsk stated with authority.

"Sir, what about General Duke? With what she did to him. . . I'm sorry Sir but there's no way in hell I'm going to risk my ass for you to rule this sector." Declared General Wolfgang

"Who the hell said that we're going against that crazy bitch? I sure as hell didn't now did I?"

"No but it's safe with what you did to General Duke that we can confirm that you're a crazy bastard and that you'll do anything to rule this sector even sacrifice your own men. As far as I'm concerned you could go. . .

_Crackkkkkkkkkkk, plishhhhhhhhh. _Blood went everywhere as the bullet pierced through the head of General Wolfgang. Collapsing to the floor from the shot, his body gave one more quick shake before it went limp. The other three generals stood up in awe then turned to Mengsk with pistol in hand.

"Now if any one of ya'll have a problem with me doing that speak now or forever hold your peace." Mengsk said while transferring to each general with pistol cocked and loaded. Mengsk then stated, "That's good of ya'll. Keeping your mouths shut and letting me do all the talking. Now sit!"

The three generals, reluctantly sat down, and looked up to Mengsk. Arcturus then started to pace up and down his throne room polishing his pistol then shoving it back into the holder.

"No we're not going after Kerrigan no. Instead, were going to get some help before we hit her."

"But Sir, out of no disrespect for you, everybody pretty much despises you. There's no way you'll be able to convince others to work for you." Declared General Reanix. With this statement Arcturus sprung from the other side of the room and lifted General Reanix by the collar.

"I'll tell you who the hell I'm able to convince or not you got that." Arcturus then tosses him back into the chair. "As far as I'm concerned if they don't cooperate with my demands well heh, heh, heh, they just won't exist anymore."

"Sir that kind of defeats your purpose of ruling the sector." Acknowledged General Reanix. Arcturus pulls out the pistol and places it right up against Reanix's neck.

"I think that my concern only matters right now General. Don't you agree?" With a quick nod from Reanix, Mengsk releases the pistol from the General's neck. He strolls to his throne and sits. Pressing a button from his throne, a screen comes down to reveal the planet Tarsonis. "General Maklot will inform you on phase one of our operations and only phase one. You'll be informed on the rest after you complete phase one. General take it away."

"This here is the planet of Tarsonis. After we placed the psi-emmiters on the planet, the Zergs overran it and destroyed what was left of the Terran Confederacy. Since then Protoss forces have been on the surface and destroyed the Zergs. Since they didn't use their Motherships to destroy the surface the planet still has valuable resources that have been left untouched. For phase one we need to travel to the planet of Tarsonis and build a colony there. Once we've built a colony there we need to start gathering resources to have the colony thrive on the planet and also to build a psi-disrupter so that the Zergs do not attack us. The planet should be abandoned and this should be an easy task for us to accomplish once done will be able to move onto phase two of our plan."

"Just thinking outside the box here Maklot, what happens if the planet were say to be inhabited by the Protoss, or Raynor's Raiders?" General Phank said in a questioning manner. 'Do we just destroy them then?"

"If it's Raynor then I'll try to negotiate with him. If it's the Protoss will show them what kind of power the Terran Dominion has. I will also be going in case you couldn't tell that." Mengsk then acknowledged Maklot to sit back down. Maklot returned to his seat with a proud look on his face for what he had presented.

"Excellent Maklot." Mengsk said with a hint of happiness to his voice. "This is what I want done and I want it done fast. We have little time before Kerrigan and her Brood attack this whole sector. Damit why are you sitting on your asses? Get your armies ready for the travel to Tarsonis." With that Arcturus stormed out of the room leaving the three generals dumbfounded.

"Always sucking up eh Maklot" Sneered General Phank

"I'm not sucking up Phank. I'm just a hell of a lot smarter than you. Just sit back and let me handle this."

"I am going to beat your ass to a pulp before you can say anything else." With that Phank flew across the marble table to Maklot and started to strangle the life out of him.

"_Acccckk ugggggh" _screamed the general in pain.

"Back off Phank! He does deserve that for what he did but it doesn't mean you need to kill him. Come on let go of him." Shouted Reanix as he was trying to pull off Phank. Finally, Phank let go of him letting Maklot dust himself off.

"Heh you don't have the guts to kill me anyways you. . ." _Crrrracccck_ went Maklot head as it swiveled to the right. Phank followed through with a left punch and down went Maklot before he could finish his sentence. Phank then went to the south corridor door and exit to rally his army to head towards Tarsonis.

"_Ugggggh_. What happened?" Yelled the swollen faced Maklot.

"You didn't shut your mouth so Phank shut it for you." Stated Reanix as he was exiting the south corridor. "Now get your ass off the floor and scramble your army."

"Fuuuuuuck." Slurred Maklot as he swerved to the south corridor door barley exiting before it was about to catch his foot.


End file.
